


Sunday Morning

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery: One Shots [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, but so is she so..., dom!Tom, he's a freak, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is tired after a long week and wants to spend the last day of her weekend sleeping but Tom, ever the one for mischief, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. This was just in my head so I decided to write it. Enjoy.

Tom watched as Cassie slept next to him. He gently ran his fingers over her features: first over her closed eyes, then over her round nose, before finally tracing the shape of her full lips with his thumb. Even while sleeping she was beautiful. He watched as her chest slightly rose and fell. A mischievous smile formed across his face. He knew he should let her sleep since she worked a double shift yesterday and didn’t get home until after two in the morning; but, he was bored. He grabbed her nose causing her to jerk her head left and right before swatting his hand away without awaking. Instead, she turned on her side; her ass extended in his direction. His smile grew wider. He loved her ass.

He scooted closer to her and walked his fingers down her frame. He started at her shoulders and moved down her muscular arms. He kept his eyes on her in case she awoke. She didn’t. He continued down her narrow hips and shapely thighs before resting his hands on her ass. “Cassie…,” he whispered in her ear. She mumbled but remained asleep. He took the opportunity to lightly squeeze her ass. “Cassie…,” he whispered again. She mumbled and swatted his hand away.

“Stop. I’m trying to sleep.”

Tom chuckled in her ear and, in a low voice, said, “But I want to play.”

“Then use your hand,” she grumbled before turning on her back and quickly returned to her slumber.

 _Use my hand,_ Tom smiled at the thought. _Okay. If she insists._ He gently lifted the tank she was sleeping in to expose her small perky breasts. He took a moment to rub his thumb over a nipple and smile when it got hard in response. He ran his hand down her tone stomach towards the top of the shorts she was wearing. He grabbed the waistband and gently pulled them off her hips and down her legs before carelessly tossing them across the room. He smiled at the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He bit his lip as he slowly slid his wet fingers into her. He gently stroked two fingers in and out of her while his thumb rubbed tiny circles over her clit. She bit her lip and ground her hips slightly at the sensation. He pumped his fingers into her faster and he licked his lips at the sight of them slowly becoming covered with her juices. The sound of his fingers slicking out of her wetness filled the room.

Cassie bit her lip and brought a hand up to her breast. She pinched a nipple and breathed a gentle “Thomas…” Tom responded by covering her mouth with his. He jutted his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers. He continued to fuck her with his fingers. She ground against his hand while bringing a free hand up to the back of his head. She pulled his head back and gently bit along his jaw line. She whispered out a “fuck” before closing her eyes again.

Tom brought his head down to her perky breasts and used his free hand to cup one of them. He ran his thumb over her nipple before leaning down to caress it with his tongue. He bit it and she gasped at feeling of electricity the action sent down her body. She ran her hands down his lean frame. He was wearing an old worn out T-shirt and pajama pants. “Hmmm, baby…Take off your clothes.” Tom put his fingers that were in her soaking pussy in his mouth and sucked her juices off them. Without hesitation, Cassie replaced his fingers with her own. She rubbed her clit and whispered, “Hurry, baby.”

Tom let out a “fuck” while watching her play with herself. He hesitated slightly. A part of him wanted to make Cassie come with his fingers but another part of him desperately wanted to watch her make herself come. Before he could decide, Cassie raised her leg and bit her lip as she furiously rubbed her clit. Tom removed his shirt and pants. He stroked his erect cock slowly at the sight of her. Cassie brought her soaked fingers to her lips and sucked them. Her dark brown eyes locked with his blue ones. “You want another taste, daddy?” Tom licked his lips but before he could suck her fingers Cassie giggled and pulled them away. She began to rub her clit again but Tom caught her wrists. “What’s the matter, Thomas,” she mocked. “You don’t like this game you started?” Tom growled. She was teasing him. Did she not know that he would fuck the smug out of her? Did she really not know that he would fuck her until she could only babble nonsense?

He pinned her hands over her head with one hand. Then slipped two fingers of his other hand into her and pumped furiously. “Is this what you wanted, hmm?” Cassie nodded her head. “Open your mouth. Tell me you want me to make you come with my fingers.”

“I-I-I….hmmm….f-fuck…fuck!”

“Say it, darling. Say you want to come undone by my fingers. Say it!”

“I-I want to come with your—fuck fuck fuck!—fingers…”

Her body tensed and her toes began to curl. “Yes, Cassie. Come for me. Come!” She soaked his hand in her juices. Tom smiled at the sight but he wasn’t done with her yet. He brought her knees up to her chest.

“Tom,” Cassie breathed out, “Oh, God…Oh, God…Please…No more.”

“Shut up,” he barked while running the tip of his cock over her entrance.

Cassie whined. She wasn’t sure if she had the energy for the fuck fest that was bound to take place this morning; but she also didn’t want him to stop. To be fucked or not to be fucked. However, she soon made up her mind as he continued to slowly tease his cock over her dripping pussy. “Please, Tom. Fuck me…”

“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up.” He placed his fingers in her mouth and she sucked on them immediately. “You wanted me to finish what I started don’t you?” She nodded. “Good. Now here are the rules. You don’t talk unless I tell you to. You don’t come unless I tell you to. You break either of these rules and I will punish you. You understand?” She nodded again. Tom removed his fingers from her mouth and ran them down her body. She loved feeling those large hands caress her. “Do you like when I touch you like this?” She nodded. “Open your mouth and answer me.”

“Yes. I like when you touch me like that.”

He ran his fingers over her wet pussy and she shivered at the sensation. “Do you like when I tease this pretty cunt like this?”

“Yes.”

He slipped a finger into her. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” she groaned. He slipped another finger into her.

“And this?” She once again answered in the affirmative. “Do you think you can take one more?” He didn’t wait for her to answer before he slipped a third finger into her. Cassie gasped slightly when he did. It was a tight fit but he managed to ease it in. He pumped his fingers into her slowly. He wanted to coat his fingers in her juices before he brought them to his lips. He sucked her taste off of them with a “mmmm.” He once again brought his cock to her entrance. He watched her face as he slowly filled her. Her full lips parted slightly at the feeling of him stretching her cunt. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. Tom pulled out of her and, without warning or hesitation, slammed back into her. Cassie gasped at the sudden movement but was careful to say no words. Tom leaned his weight on her and continued to thrust into her quickly. “You…like…this…cock,” he asked between strokes.

“Y-yes!” Cassie’s body was in pain from the position he had her in but she ignored it. The feeling of him fucking her hard and fast trumped the any pain. In fact, he could fuck her harder but she refused to give any commands for fear of punishment. She didn’t know how he would punish her but, knowing him, it would be something cruel like fucking her to the point of orgasm and then just walking away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths hungrily met each other. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Cassie, however, got the upper hand when she bit his bottom lip. Tom growled in response and grabbed the back of her neck. He continued to stroke into her while his hand traveled up to the back of her head. He grabbed a handful of her reddish brown curls and pulled her head back. He licked her jaw line before placing tiny bites along it. Cassie sighed before Tom released her.

He pulled out of her and, before Cassie could speak out in protest, he flipped her over onto her stomach. He brought a leg up and slipped back into her. He grabbed her thighs as he fucked her from behind. Cassie closed her eyes and clutched at the edges of the bed. She loved being fucked like this. The sound of their grunts and moans and their bodies coming together filled the room. Tom nibbled at Cassie’s ear. “My God, baby, you feel so fucking good.” Cassie shuddered at the feeling of his deep voice in her ear and Tom let out his signature laugh at the sound. “You like this? You like when I fuck you like this?” Cassie opened her mouth to speak but the words came out in mumbles. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back again. “I asked you a goddamn question, Cassie. Do you like when I fuck you like this?” Cassie could only manage to stumble out a “mmm-hmm.” “Say my name!”

“T-T-T…”

“Say it!”

Cassie couldn’t hold it any longer. She forgot about Tom’s rules and let out an “ahhhh” as her body jerked and she came hard enough to eject him from within her. Cassie was only able to rest for a moment before the sound of Tom tsking caught her attention.

“Cassie…Cassie…Cassie…What did I tell you?”

“Tom…I…” He cut her off by slapping her hard on the ass.

“That’s not what I asked you. You’re so goddamn hardheaded.” He flipped her on her back. “Spread your legs.” Cassie hesitated. “Do _not_ make me tell you again.” His tone was tense and serious. She had no choice but to obey. “You want to come so badly? Fine. Them come for me, darling.” Cassie raised an eyebrow. At first, she wasn’t sure what he was going to do to her until he began rubbing her still tender clit.

“Nononononono….” She went to swat his hand away but he grabbed her wrists and, once again, pinned them over her head.

“Accept your punishment like a good girl, Cassie.” He rubbed her clit again. She could feel the pressure building but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. “You can’t hold out, baby.” He rubbed faster and her body started to shake. He smiled. “That’s it, darling.” Her breath hitched as she continued to shake under his touch. “Yes, Cassie. Make a mess for me. Come for me.” She came hard and again soaked his bed in her juices. “Good girl.” He brought his fingers to her mouth and she instantly began to suck on them. Tom could have come from that image alone. Instead he said, in a low deep voice, “I want to come in your throat.”

Cassie leaned back and licked her lips. Tom hovered over her and brought his cock to her lips. His breath hitched as she grazed her tongue over the tip of his cock. She licked him down one side from tip to base and up the other side. She squeezed him slightly as she stroked him and began to bob her head up and down his dick. She let out a small moan. Tom placed his hand on the back of Cassie’s head. “Take it all, darling.” She gagged a little and her eyes watered as his cock hit the back of her throat. He grabbed her chin and stroked into her mouth strong and steady. “Fuck! Your mouth feels so fucking good.” He fucked her mouth faster. He barely felt Cassie slapping him on the back of his hand. He did, however, feel it when she dug her nails into his thighs. He pulled out of her mouth; she took a deep breath when he did. “Oh shit, Cas. I’m so sorry. I must’ve gotten carried away. Do you want me to stop?”

Cassie wiped the sides of her mouth and shook her head. “No. Just…remember I have to breathe. Also, remember to come _in my throat_. I swear to God if you pull out and come in my eye…”

“I know! I know! You’ll kill me.” Cassie readjusted herself into a more comfortable position before signaling for Tom to continue. He filled her mouth again—this time he reminded himself to pay attention to her signal for him to stop and let her breathe. She ran her hands up his thighs as he thrust into her throat. He could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen. “Shit! Cassie, I’m gonna come.” He stroked a few more times before Cassie felt him shoot his warm seed into the back of her throat. He pulled out of her mouth slowly leaving a few drops of come on her lips. Cassie swallowed his come before wiping her mouth and falling back onto the bed.

Tom licked his lips at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Lying there with her eyes low and hazy. Her bottom lip quivering. Her petite chest rising and falling in exhaustion. Her pussy slicked with her wetness. And a little of his come still left on her lips. He couldn’t help but to reach down and kiss her. Cassie melded lazily into the kiss. He fell beside her on the bed and Cassie laid her head on his chest. Tom took the chance to place small kisses on her forehead.

They laid there quiet for a while; sleep threatening to take them over. Tom broke the silence with a chuckle. “You know…Most people spend their Sunday mornings in church.”

Cassie smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. “I think we called out ‘God’ enough times to have us covered.” Tom laughed and draped his free arm over her. Cassie quickly fell to sleep in his warm embrace. Tom, however, took a moment to lay his face in her curls and inhale her scent.

“Hmm…Coconut,” he mumbled to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
